The Sweetness of Friendship
by HogwartsLIMHeart
Summary: What does it take for your worst day to transform, like a matchstick to needle, into the best day of your life...a troll!


**Thanks JK for fantastic characters and a migical world :) **

**The Sweetness of Friendship**

"I've never really been partial to sweets anyway", she quietly surmised to herself, as her hands twisted around her already wet hankie chief. Her voice echoed with its hoarseness throughout the tiled room. This somehow made her feel marginally better.

"Mother and Father both agree they do the most frightful damage to unflossed and unchecked teeth, although I doubt very much that I would ever fall into that assembly". She looked expectantly at the toilet roll near her left, waiting for it to voice its opinion on the situation of which it undoubtedly would have gathered the gist of over the last two hours of snivelling. "And for what! A silly freckled, red headed boy!" She was sure that at this moment he would have a mouth full of treats, undoubtedly he would be trying to talk with said full mouth of treats. She sighed and reflected on how she would have liked to have seen the decorations in the Great Hall though. After all Hogwarts a History did regard that the Halloween feast was quite exceptional, not equal with the majestic arrangement of the Great Hall at Christmas, but a close second in terms of dishes, close before that boy has eaten them anyway she ended scowling.

"No, look at that I am still thinking about him!", she snapped. Not even a book can surpass my mood at present. Well done Mr Weasley! Or Ron as your friend Harry and gang refer to you as. But what sort of friends are those hey? Pack of mindless, impressionable, carefree…fun having…happy…friends. "Oh great", she whined. "Well I guess that is it, hugh". Her posture faltered as her head slumped forward before she hurtfully surmised to her shoes, "I guess I wouldn't mind having a friend or two to talk too". Oh no! She bolted upright again droned mid moan, "they were so un-important before"! Blast why now do I find the need to be accepted when I am in such an abnormal place, er world. I guess I am in over my head a tad, but nothing a book cannot inform me on! "Yes that is it, I will just have to redouble my efforts and study to catch up", she fiercely swore! 100 percent in every class is vital! "OH", she yelped as her eyes bulged in terror and she jumped up from her seat into a position suitable for starring down an enemy! "That horrid boy, I even missed a class gushing in here all afternoon", she murderously informed the green door 10 inches from her face! It was Defence against the Dark Arts as well! "No that is it, you can mess with my feelings but you cannot mess with my learning Mr Weasley!". Stealing herself up in height and with pride she quietly growled, "am I a Gryffindor or not"?! Onwards to the common room for study! Who needs food anyway?! Ergh, what a rather sudden nasty smell! She triumphantly pulled her cubical door open and headed for the taps, head held high. Am top student, with no need of friends! Ooo maybe if I hurry, I could snatch the quiet study table near the…

"Oh no!", she quietly pled.

She didn't have the capacity to yell. Her mind was preoccupied with her ears, which were suddenly filled with the sound of heavy and wet breathing, emanating from a large thick limbed rock creature…with eyes…and a mouth…OH MY GOODNESS it was a troll…four metres in front of her!

"GAAAAAAARGH!", it bellowed as it smashed it's club across its path into the first few taps.

"Oh!", she numbly proclaimed as her back hit the far wall.

A flash of black suddenly flew into the doorway and froze.

"Confuse it!" roared the jet black haired boy Harry. Glasses fiercely glinting in the light, he heaved at a broken pierce of tap as another black shape dashed out from behind the troll to a half destroyed cubical, turning his face towards her as he crouched to pick up a piece of wreckage. Their eyes froze on each other for a second. Guilt flushed his face before he turned to the troll to scowl in concentration and so eloquently yell, "Oi! Pea-brain!".

She rather gathered she did need friends after all.


End file.
